Obeisance
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Xemnas has come to the end of his rope with Axel. He vows to force his number Eight to obey, and cruelly uses his one weakness to do so - his heart. AkuZex, XemSaix, and probably others. Includes both non-con and con.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue**

**Yoru: This idea popped into my head a few minutes ago. Quite randomly.**

**Kuronue: It wasn't that random.**

**Yoru: You're right. The fact is that I was lamenting the lack of Axel x Zexion fics around here.**

**Kuronue: And like with "Perfection", Xemnas is the bad guy.**

**Yoru: If you like this one, read that one.**

**Kuronue: Warnings – this fic contains yaoi, rape, yaoi, language, yaoi, and OOC-ness.**

**Yoru: Yep. On to the first chapter.**

"Say what?"

"You heard me. Stop misbehaving or I'll punish you."

Axel smirked, "Punish me. How so?"

Xemnas frowned. He was finally tired of Axel's insubordinate attitude, and he was ready to show him exactly how invincible he wasn't.

"The 'how' is not important, Eight. The behavior has to stop."

"What behavior?"

"The refusal to do as you're told. I am your Superior, Axel. You seem to forget that on a daily basis and I've come to the end of my rope. You'll start obeying or face the consequences."

Axel fought down the smirk quirking his lips, but Xemnas saw it. His eyes narrowed.

"No matter what I say, you're never going to obey me, are you?"

"Depends on my mood."

They glared at each other for a long moment. Finally Xemnas turned his back to Axel.

"You're dismissed, Eight."

"Thank you _so_ much." Axel exited the room, leaving the door open.

He never imagined how much he would regret his words.

* * *

Axel eased open the door marked VI, knowing its occupant was fast asleep. He slid into the room and silently crossed to the bed. He gazed down on his fantasy, memorizing every small detail, like he did every night.

Silver-tinted indigo hair spread over the pillow silkily, tempting Axel to run his fingers through it if only to feel its softness. Blue silk sheets were pulled up to the beautiful boy's bare chest, allowing pale shoulders to peek over and a slender arm to pillow the boy's head. Long, dark lashes fell across pale, defined cheekbones, and full lips were slightly parted. Axel's no-heart hurt as he watched his beauty sleep.

"Zexion…" he whispered, letting the name roll off his tongue.

Axel was always the mischief-maker, the brat, the facetious, the obnoxious. He was always getting in trouble, always good for a sharp retort, and forever sarcastic.

If the others ever saw him in moments such as this…

Zexion had captured him from the first look. He was a complete foil to Axel – stunningly beautiful and calm to Axel's wild good looks and hyperactivity. He was slow to anger while Axel was quick to burn; he was quiet while Axel was loud.

He was ice to Axel's fire, and Axel loved him for it.

Almost unbidden, his hand reached out and barely touched a stray piece of hair next to Zexion's lips. The boy shifted slightly in his sleep, murmuring something quietly. Axel pulled away quickly and slipped out the door, closing it silently behind him. Leaning against it, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Zexion, what'd you do to me?"

* * *

Xemnas leaned against the wall, watching Axel come out of Zexion's room. The Superior smirked – he knew for a fact that Zexion was always asleep now. Which meant Axel had gone into his room to watch him sleep.

Xemnas' lip curled. How sweet…and sickening.

"That's your weakness, then. You'll learn to obey, Axel, and now I know how to make you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue**

**Yoru: Mhm. Yep.**

**Kuronue: Eloquent.**

Axel woke up that morning with Roxas sitting next to him, eyes wide.

"Can I help you?" Axel growled. Roxas blinked.

"I could have sworn I saw you walk out of Zexion's room last night."

"I did not walk into or out of Zexion's room last night." Axel turned over and pulled his pillow over his head. Roxas tugged at it insistently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"No one else has hair like yours. There's no way I mistook you for someone else."

"You were dreaming."

"I was perfectly awake."

"Why in the hell do you care, anyway?" Axel snarled. Roxas shrugged.

"It's just about time you showed interest in someone besides yourself." Roxas poked Axel in the ribs, trying to get him to talk. Axel only batted at his finger.

"The only reason you're still around is that I protect you. Don't give me that 'only interested in yourself' bullshit."

"Whatever. Why don't you just tell him you like him?"

"Yeah, that'd be a great idea. 'Hey, Zexy, I like you.' 'Hey, Axel, touch me and I'll break your fucking arm.' Very appealing scenario. Oh! And then there's: 'Hey, Zexy, I watch you sleep at night! Isn't that romantic?' 'Indeed, Axel, now here's a nice romantic present in the form of Death By Book.' Oh yeah, Roxas, telling him sounds like a _real_ good idea."

Roxas sighed and shook his head at Axel, "You're too stubborn for your own good."

"And you're too pushy for yours."

"While you're saying idiotic things to him, why don't you throw in a confession of how pretty you think he is?"

"Roxas…"Axel growled. Roxas threw up his hands.

"Okay, okay! But I've seen others looking at him, too. You might want to get a move on before someone else does."

Axel tensed, "Even if Xemnas himself wanted Zexion, our favorite little Cloaked Schemer doesn't want anyone. Even I, the romantically challenged, can see that."

"I bet he'd go out with you."

"Roxas, go the hell away."

"Just think about it." Roxas left, leaving behind a very confused and angry Axel.

* * *

Night was falling. Xemnas stood before a mirror, waiting. The mirror's face showed the door to Zexion's room. Xemnas smirked.

Tonight Axel would receive his punishment, and Xemnas wouldn't even have to lift a finger. He didn't even turn around as his room's door opened – only one person would ever enter uninvited.

"Xemnas, you seem in a good mood." Saix came and snaked his arms around his lover's waist, staring into the mirror with a confused look on his face.

"Aren't I always in a good mood when I'm about to be horrifically sadistic?"

"What are you planning to do?" Saix asked, tightening his hold. Xemnas stroked one of Saix's hands, getting a small purr. However, Saix wouldn't let up.

"Something to Zexion? Do you think that's wise, Xemnas? He is our strategist."

"He'll pull through; he's a strong boy. He'll keep doing what he's supposed to do. This is actually to punish Axel."

"What exactly is about to happen here?" Saix pressed.

"You'll see."

* * *

Axel opened the door to Zexion's room, hearing the light breathing coming from the bed. He slid close, eyes fixed on the vision before him.

_You want him so badly._

Axel started. That voice…where had it come from?

_You want him, don't you? You want to just get on the bed right now and take him, make him yours, mark him as your own forever. Don't you, Axel?_

Axel felt something, a warmth, starting in his lower regions. It was not a sweet warmth by any means; it was uncomfortable, it was _suffocating._ Axel felt like he couldn't breathe.

_I'll just oblige you._

Axel suddenly recognized the voice.

"Xemnas…" he hissed. Suddenly, without his command, his body climbed on the bed toward Zexion. The boy woke up slowly, eyes blinking wearily.

"Axel…?"

He saw those beautiful eyes widen, and then his world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: I am a bad, bad person leaving it at that last chapter. But here's the next one for you.**

**Kuronue: You are terrible.**

**Yoru: And you **_**love**_** it. Demyx comes into this chapter – and he's PERCEPTIVE. I know, shock.**

Axel awoke next to something…some_one_…warm. So very warm. He snuggled closer, tightening his hold on whoever it was.

He certainly wasn't expecting the other occupant of the bed to tense up and whimper. Opening his eyes, Axel first realized that he wasn't in his own bed.

Second, he was very sticky and uncomfortable, now that he thought about it.

Third, the person he was holding had a damp shock of silvery-blue hair.

"Zexion?"

Zexion only flinched and started to tremble. Axel let go of him, pulling himself up. He looked around, and his eyes widened.

He was in Zexion's bed, blue sheets thrown about haphazardly, and his clothes were across the room. There was also a pair of unfamiliar, dark blue pajama pants on the floor next to the bed; Axel could only assume they belonged to Zexion.

Axel looked down and saw that the bedsheets were covered in stains, white and red, pink where the two colors mixed.

Slowly comprehension dawned. He looked up at Zexion, who was staring at him with wide, terrified eyes.

"Zexion…"

"P-please…no more…" Zexion whispered, pushing himself backwards as Axel reached out to him. Axel pulled his hand back, hoping against hope that he hadn't done what he could tell he'd done.

"Zexion, what'd I do last night?" It was then that he saw the dried blood and semen clinging to Zexion's legs. He had…he had…

"Wh-what?" Zexion now looked so confused, so very confused. He had pulled a sheet up to cover himself, eyeing Axel warily.

"Zexion, I know it's blunt, but did I…did I have sex with you?"

"Y-you raped me…" Zexion suddenly buried his head in his hands, clutching his sweaty hair, "You climbed on the bed and pinned me down and raped me…I couldn't stop you…"

Axel's insides felt like ice. He had raped Zexion? But…he would never…

Then he remembered the voice.

"THAT BASTARD!" He leaped off the bed, grabbing his pants on his way out of the room. He burst into Xemnas' chambers, not knocking. Xemnas was waiting for him, it seemed. The Superior stood in front of a large mirror, facing Axel.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Axel screamed, lunging at Xemnas, who neatly sidestepped and slammed his knee into Axel's stomach. The fire-user went down, coughing and gasping for air.

"Son of a bitch? I warned you, Axel."

"You…bastard…you made me…rape Zexion…"

"Without even breaking a sweat. All I had to do was prod a little at your innermost desires. Your desire to make Zexion yours, to be exact. And I daresay you did a wonderful job."

Axel's eyes widened, "You watched? You sick bastard…"

"Watched? Saix and I made love to the sounds of your moans and Zexion's screams. Put us in the mood." Xemnas knelt beside Axel, "And you want to know something, Axel?"

Axel snarled at him, receiving another kick to the stomach for it. He doubled over again, gasping as Xemnas' hand fisted in his hair and pulled his face up to eye-level.

"I wish I'd made the effort to let you _feel_ it. To have you experience Zexion's tight little ass clenching around you as you forced yourself in over and over, have you hear him as he begged you to stop, hear him screaming as you rode him with the ferocity of a young lion."

"S-stop…"

"And he did beg, Axel. Pleaded with you as you held him down and forced his legs apart. Offered to do anything if you would just stop. But you didn't. Oh, no, Axel, you just kept going."

"Bastard…"

"And then, when you were done…you did it _again._"

"NO!" Axel curled up into the fetal position and clutched at his hair. Xemnas let him, chuckling.

"In fact, if my memory serves me right, you did it several times. You have quite a libido, Eight."

"No…" Axel began to sob, curling up tighter, trying to force Xemnas' voice out of his head, "I didn't…"

"You did. Just think, Axel, he'll never be able to look at you without remembering your hands roaming and your tongue invading his mouth and the intense agony you caused him so many times over." Xemnas smirked, "I think you'll not be disobeying anymore, lest you want to do all of it again."

Axel's only response was a sob. Xemnas stood, dealing a sharp kick to Axel's side.

"Get out."

Axel mechanically stood, and forced himself to walk out of the room without looking back.

* * *

Roxas met him in the hallway, holding out his coat and boots wordlessly. Axel was grateful for Roxas' silence as he put on his clothes and headed toward Zexion's door.

"Axel, I don't think going in there right now is a good idea."

"I have to tell him what happened, Rox."

"Now may not be the time."

Axel turned to him, "Why are you so…understanding? I'd expect you to at least have tried to hit me or something."

"I know something happened. You would never rape Zexion…or anybody else…just for the hell of it. You have a reason. I'm holding to that."

Axel reached out, slowly, and ruffled Roxas' hair.

"Thanks, short stuff."

Roxas irritably batted the hand away, "Whatever. Let's just go back to your room and you can explain what the hell happened here."

* * *

Zexion heard the exchange from the other side of the door from where he sat, huddled in clean sheets.

_Tell me what happened?_ Zexion felt himself getting angry…or as close to angry as someone with no feelings could get.

"What happened? YOU RAPED ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed, not caring if Axel heard him or not. Even as he shouted, the memories crashed into his head, and he curled up in the bed, clutching his stomach.

He could feel Axel's hands roaming his body, could taste the man's tongue in his mouth, could hear himself begging and pleading as Axel's rough hands forced his legs apart…

He forced the thoughts out of his head, thinking instead of Roxas coming in, seeing the mess. Cleaning up the bed, helping Zexion into his pajama pants.

Reassuring him that Axel had not been at fault.

Zexion snorted. He had been raped…_ violated, desecrated, taken against his will_…and Roxas said that Axel wasn't at fault.

"How can you defend him?" Zexion whispered. How could Roxas defend a rapist?

"Zexion!" There was a blur of motion, and then a figure landed on Zexion's bed. Zexion yelled and scurried backwards, flattening against the headboard of the bed. He relaxed just a bit when he saw that it was Demyx.

"Don't you ever knock?" he snarled at the musician, who stared at him.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Demyx shot back.

_Crawled up your ass…_Zexion shuddered. Demyx noticed.

"Zexion, are you all right?" He reached over to feel Zexion's forehead, only for his friend to flinch away.

"Demyx, please don't touch me. I really don't want to be touched right now."

"What happened?" Demyx pulled his hand back, but laid it on Zexion's foot on top of the sheet. Zexion glared at it, but Demyx ignored him.

"Nothing happened, Demyx."

"Bullshit. What happened? I mean, you're not the flinching type."

"I'm fine."

Demyx looked hurt, "Why can't you tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell." Zexion looked away. Demyx suddenly lunged, wrapping Zexion in a tight embrace before the Cloaked Schemer could get away. Zexion tensed, though he steeled himself against struggling.

"Whatever happened last night, Zexion, I'm not letting you go through it alone."

"Please let me, Demyx. It's not worth it."

"Zexion, stop. I don't need you to tell me what it is, but I do need you to let me help." Demyx pulled away, keeping his hands on Zexion's shoulders and looking deep into his eyes.

"Demyx…"

"Whatever it is, it hollowed out your eyes. Please don't let it eat the rest of you."

Zexion looked away, "I'll try."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Everyone seems to like this one.**

**Kuronue: We only have one request for you.**

**Yoru: Please don't kill Xemnas before the fic is over. We kinda need him for the rest of it. Once it's finished, go for it. Open season and all that.**

**Kuronue: This has been a joke. Laugh and keep reading the fic. **

Axel fidgeted with his cloak as Roxas paced around his room.

"You're telling me that Superior Xemnas forced you to rape Zexion as punishment?"

"Yes."

"And he told you that he did this?"

"Yes."

"That FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Roxas shouted. Axel was taken aback. He'd never heard Roxas yell.

"He thinks he can just do whatever the fuck he wants with our lives? We maybe Nobodies but we can still fucking feel pain! What the fuck is he trying to do? Zexion is fucking scarred for life, and you're not much better! God-damnit, could he do anything more fucking stupid?"

"Rox, keep your voice down…" Axel said quietly. Roxas looked at him, stupefied.

"Keep my voice down? Is that all you can say?"

"I didn't tell you the worst part…" Axel took a deep breath. Roxas could take the next part in so many different ways.

"Xemnas didn't take control of my body or anything. He just…he just let my innermost desires go. One of them was to make Zexion mine, and Xemnas just stripped away the inhibitions of doing it by force."

Roxas stared at him for a long time, emotion that shouldn't have been there roiling behind his eyes.

"So…you wanted to rape Zexion but were afraid to do it?"

"No. I wanted Zexion, desperately, but I knew he didn't want me. But I know that rape is one of the biggest crimes anyone can ever commit. Xemnas removed my inhibitions about that."

"And your blacking out? What did that mean?"

"I think that was myself, blocking out what I was about to do. Xemnas didn't put the effort into making me stay awake for it."

Silence reigned for a long time. Roxas sighed and put a hand on his hip.

"I think you'd better just stay away from Zexion for a while. He'll approach you when he's ready."

"Rox, you know he'll always be too terrified to approach me."

"I'm sure he knows that you wouldn't just rape him for no reason, Axel."

"…I hope you're right."

* * *

The next week was full of avoidances and silence. Zexion rarely left his room, and Axel stayed away from that area of the keep. Roxas flitted between both, checking on Zexion periodically and comforting Axel when needed. Axel knew that without Roxas he would have gone crazy with the pain of his actions.

Axel learned to do as Xemnas ordered him, to the letter. As much as he loathed the man and his missions, he dreaded what Xemnas would make him do next.

His biggest worry was that Xemnas would make him do it, just for fun. That was partly why he avoided Zexion; that and the man still wouldn't let Axel near him. The one time Axel had seen Zexion, the look of utter terror in those beautiful blue eyes had nearly killed him on the spot.

Roxas constantly told him that Zexion would get to the place where Axel would be able to talk to him. It would just take time.

Axel didn't know how much more "taking time" he could stand.

* * *

Zexion locked his door at night now. He'd always thought he'd never have to, but he'd been proven wrong. Sometimes Demyx slept over, if only for comfort. The musician was content to sleep in a bundle of blankets on the floor, since Zexion couldn't let anyone else be in his bed.

Truth be told, he missed Axel's presence. He had always watched the other Nobody from afar, thinking how wildly beautiful he was. Crimson hair flying every which way, jade eyes standing out from a strikingly handsome face, and the black coat accenting lovely pearly skin. Zexion had almost wished for Axel to show some romantic interest.

_Well, he did, didn't he?_

A bitter laugh bubbled up in Zexion's throat as he thought this. The thought had come unbidden, and Zexion felt the tears well up in his eyes for the thousandth time since that night. He buried his face in his pillow and sobbed.

* * *

Down the hall, Axel lay in bed. He stared up at his ceiling, thinking only of sapphire eyes and soft silvery-blue hair.

Lying there, he decided that he'd waited long enough.

Zexion had to know, and Axel would tell him the very next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Well, while there's not too many reviews, I'm glad people are Favorite-ing and Alert-ing this. That's always a joy when I check my email.**

**Kuronue: So, here's your next chappie.**

**Yoru: Review or I shall steal your sternum!! .**

Axel waited until midnight, and then stole silently down the hallway to Zexion's room. He had checked first; Demyx had chosen to remain in his own room tonight, for which Axel was grateful. He stopped at the door marked Six and knocked.

There was a rustling, and then "Who is it?"

Axel took a deep breath. Should he lie?...no.

"Um…it's Axel."

A sharp intake of breath could be heard through the door. Axel heard running feet, and then a quiet voice was heard again. Zexion had fled to the other side of his room.

"How dare you speak to me, you…you…rapist!"

Axel felt his no-heart clench at the words, spoken with such terror.

"Zexion, I just want to talk…"

"There's nothing you can say! Do you understand what you did to me?"

"Please just listen…"

"Listen? Are you insane? You RAPED me, Axel!"

"I know…I know. And I know that I can't just make it go away. But you need to know what really happened that night. Please, I'll just sit here, right here outside the door, and tell you. I swear I won't try to come in, or even get you to let me in. Please, Zexion."

A long silence followed. Axel slid down the wall, settling on the floor. He waited with bated breath, hoping against hope that Zexion would listen to him.

"All right," the Cloaked Schemer finally said. Axel realized with a start that Zexion was right on the other side of the door. Axel regained composure quickly, knowing that this was his only chance to set things right.

"I'm not going to sit here and tell you that it's not my fault, because it is. I should have known better than to disobey Xemnas' orders. I underestimated his power. He warned me, and I didn't listen. And then, that night, he entered my innermost thoughts and brought out a…a me that shouldn't exist. 

A me with no inhibitions. I…I want you, desperately, and deep in my no-heart I would do anything to make it so. He tossed away the inhibitions that told me it was wrong to take you by force. My own mind blocked it all out, so that I wouldn't have to live it. I would never, ever just…just rape you, or anybody else. Please believe me…"

Silence.

"You're telling me that deep inside, you were willing to rape me?"

Axel felt like pounding his head against the door.

"I won't deny that. Everyone has a place inside them like that. But it's blocked off by a wall of right and wrong. Xemnas stripped away the layers until the inhibitions were gone, Zexion. I would never rape you of my own will. Please believe me."

A long moment passed. Finally the door opened a crack.

"You want me?" Zexion whispered, blue eye staring at Axel. The pyromaniac could only nod, caught in the beauty of Zexion at his most vulnerable.

"…I wanted you too."

Time stopped altogether. Or maybe it was just Axel's no-heart.

"What?"

It was then that he realized that Zexion was crying.

"I wanted you so badly, thought you were so beautiful. When I saw you climbing onto my bed, I thought I was still dreaming. When you kissed me, I couldn't react out of shock. But then…then…" He stopped, covering his mouth to muffle a sob, "Then your tongue forced its way in, and you were pinning me down and yanking off my pants…I fought but you were stronger and your eyes were so blank…"

Axel clutched the fabric above his no-heart, wishing he could block out the pain in Zexion's shaking voice.

"It hurt so much…so much, Axel. I've never been in that much pain…and after you were done I hated you so much…"

Axel didn't know what to say. All the pain he'd put Zexion through was invading the Cloaked Schemer's voice, almost bringing Axel to tears himself.

"Zexion…I'm sorry…"

Another long moment passed, in which Axel stared into Zexion's tearful eyes and wished there was some way for him to take the pain away.

Finally Zexion's hand slipped past the doorframe and lightly touched Axel's.

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

**Yoru: Hum de dum…well, school life is coming to a close, which means soon finals will be upon me.**

**Kuronue: Meaning…?**

**Yoru: Meaning I may not be updating for a while after this. But I'm determined get this and Perfection updated before the craziness starts, and leave you with a new chappie.**

"He actually listened to you?" Roxas asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and he seemed to believe me. I mean, he said he did. I told him everything."

"Does he forgive you?"

Axel hesitated, but spoke the truth, "No. But he's willing to give me a chance to make it up to him."

"Do you think you can?"

"I'm going to try."

"Did you tell him you loved him?" Roxas asked quietly. Axel shook his head.

"I told him I wanted him, but Rox…I couldn't say I loved him. I mean, I did…rape him. But now I know how I'm going to make it up to him."

"How?"

"Just what you said. I'm going to love him."

* * *

Zexion looked up from his report at the knock on the door.

"It's open," he called, turning back. A book was set in front of him.

"Present," Axel's gruff voice came from behind him, sounding a little strained. The man had placed the book and then backed off, which Zexion appreciated.

He didn't hate Axel anymore. However, he had to admit to feeling fear whenever the other man was too close. Axel's touch was still utterly terrifying, and the idea of more…Zexion shuddered slightly as horrific memories threatened to invade his mind.

"Zexion?" Axel sounded worried.

Zexion picked up the book and stared at the cover.

"It's a diary," Axel supplied helpfully.

"I see that. Exactly what do you expect me to put in it?"

"Whatever. Just…Roxas mentioned that if you wrote what you felt in it, maybe it would help. It's really from him."

"That boy worries too much."

"You flinch whenever somebody touches you, Zexion. Of course he's worried. I'm worried too, even though it is my fault." Axel dragged a chair up and sat close to Zexion, who scooted back just a little.

"Axel, please don't come too close."

"We're never going to get anywhere if you keep pushing me away. I know it's…I know I scare you, and it hurts more than anything ever has. I can't stand to see you run away from me, but I also can't stand to be away from you. Something's got to give, don't you see that?"

Zexion stared at him, frozen. Axel used the opportunity to reach out and rest his fingertips on the back of Zexion's hand. He started and almost pulled away, but the pain and sadness in Axel's eyes stopped him.

"Axel…"

"I swear I'll never hurt you again."

"…all right. We'll try it your way."

* * *

Xemnas smirked as he watched his mirror.

"What's going on?" Saix asked, peering over his lover's shoulder.

"It seems Axel is trying to heal the damage he caused. He's coaxing Zexion into a sense of security. Zexion's already taken the first step into it by letting Axel touch him."

"And this amuses you?"

"Almost as greatly as the reason they have to go through this in the first place." Xemnas chuckled as he watched Axel lay his whole hand over Zexion's, "It just looks so ridiculous."

"Well, clearly this has disproven the fact that Nobodies have no emotions."

Xemnas turned and kissed Saix, "We disproved that long ago."

"Is lust an emotion?" Saix asked, taking the kiss to Xemnas' neck.

"I like to think of us as having a…dark sort of love."

"…it's lust, Xemnas."

Xemnas shrugged, "Whatever brings you to my bed."

* * *

Axel pulled his hand away with a sigh. Zexion had been fine with the fingertips, and even the whole hand, on his own. But once Axel had moved to his wrist, Zexion had jerked away.

"Sorry," Zexion muttered. Axel forced a smile.

"It's alright. We have to move slowly."

Zexion was staring at his wrist. Before he could stop himself, Axel took Zexion's hand and kissed the wrist. The smooth flesh felt good under his lips. There was a second of bliss, and then Zexion's lips were replacing his wrist.

Axel's eyes widened; for a moment, he thought he'd lost control again. But then he saw Zexion's contentedly closed eyes, and he realized that the Cloaked Schemer had instigated the kiss. He let his eyes drift shut as Zexion slipped his free hand behind Axel's neck and pulled him closer.

After a long moment, they pulled away. There was no trace of fear in Zexion's eyes.

"Zexion…"

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." The words were laced with surprise. Zexion touched his lips, eyes wide.

"I'm really glad about that, but how did you…"

"I don't know. When your lips touched my wrist, I just…really wanted to kiss you."

"I was cool with that." Axel forced himself to remain still. Just because Zexion had kissed him didn't mean Axel could touch him again.

"There was something about the way you did it. The gentleness and…and the sweetness. It's so different from…from before."

"Well, duh. That wasn't me, Zexion." Axel reached out, slowly, and Zexion didn't flinch. In fact, he threw himself into Axel's arms.

"No. No, it wasn't you. This is you." He tightened his hold around Axel's waist, "This is you..."

"Yeah, Zexion. This is me." He pulled Zexion into his lap and buried his face in the pale neck, "When did I fall so in love with you?"

"When you first saw me. Clearly."

Axel smiled slightly, "That must have been it."

* * *

Xemnas glared into the mirror.

"Not amusing anymore?" Saix asked, languidly lounging on Xemnas' bed.

"No. No, it's not."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have to think of something that will make a lasting impression, whatever it is. I'm a bit surprised at this turn of events."

"I suppose Nobodies do have feelings, because you're certainly angry."

Xemnas smirked horribly, "Angry? No. A bit excited at the prospect of causing more pain? Definitely."

"I find you so attractive when something devious is going through your head."

No words were necessary as Xemnas joined Saix on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Soooooo...first off, please don't kill me for taking this long...**

**Kuronue: You want to read the rest of the story, yes? Author must survive for this to happen.**

**Yoru: Second, I do apologize for taking so long. I have to use WordPad for this because using my laptop is impractical at this point in time, and I hate WordPad. Which shows how much I love you guys - I'm getting this updated using WordPad.**

**Kuronue: So like it. A lot.**

When Axel woke up, he could have sworn that he had dreamed Zexion's forgiveness. But then he looked down and found a familiar slate-blue head resting on his chest. Both were still clothed in their pants, though cloaks and boots had long been discarded. As he gazed on Zexion's perfect beauty, Axel suddenly wanted nothing more than to kiss him awake.

So he did.

He laid a feathery kiss on Zexion's perfect lips, then began sprinkling them all over the Schemer's cheeks, nose, and even eyelids. Zexion grunted quietly, his eyes scrunching up cutely before opening.

"Axel?"

"Morning, Zexy." Axel ran his fingers through Zexion's hair gently, feeling the Schemer melt into the soft touch.

"Must you call me that?"

"Must you be so damn cute and therefore warrant it?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Axel kissed Zexion again before a response was made, effectively both silencing Zexion and proving Axel's point. When they pulled away, Zexion frowned and looked at the clock.

"I'm late!" He practically leaped off the bed, finding his boots and cloak. Axel blinked.

"Late for what?"

"I have a meeting with Superior Xemnas, and I'm damn well late for it!"

"After what he made me do to you, you're still going to go to him?" Axel asked slowly, bringing Zexion to a halt. The Schemer turned and came back to him, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Axel, he's still my...our...Superior. I can't just not go to a meeting with him."

"I know. I just...I'm worried for you."

"Please don't be. If something happens, I know you'll come for me." Zexion kissed Axel one more time before hurrying away. Axel watched the still-open door for a long time before finally climbing out of bed and looking for his boots.

* * *

Zexion stood dutifully in front of Xemnas, waiting for his Superior to tell him the purpose of the meeting.

"I've been thinking, Zexion."

Zexion stood a bit straighter as Xemnas turned to look at him.

"Thinking that you and Axel have gotten awfully...comfortable as of late."

Zexion's eyes darted toward the door, a move which he knew Xemnas had noted, "Superior..."

"Do you not recall what he did to you?"

"Of course I do. But he..."

"I don't think you grasp the seriousness of what he did. Would you like a reminder?"

"A reminder...no, Superior." Zexion wanted nothing more than to run for the door. But at the same time, his brain was screaming at him that he SHOULD NOT RUN from his Superior. And in that moment of indecision, Xemnas struck.

Zexion sank to his knees as memories filled his still-fragile mind.

_Hands explored his body without asking his permission first. A tongue forced its way inside his mouth without him granting entrance. He struggled, tried to bite, but a strong hand stopped him. He was confused, scared, sad...God the hands were forcing his legs apart..._

_"Axel...please no...please...noooooo..."_

_He pushed at his assailant, only to have his wrists caught and pinned by a single hand._

_"Why...why...stop...STOP!!"_

_His tormentor ignored him, his eyes blank and unseeing._

_"Please, I'll do anything...just don't...DON'T!! PLEASE!!"_

_He screamed as pain became his world, but a rough mouth muffled it with horrific force._

_After that, only incoherent jumbles..._

_Pain pain scream tears beg pain pinned legs forced apart nonononono pain pain beg beg beg please please not again no no NO!!_

Zexion screamed.

* * *

Just as Axel located his left boot, he heard it.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**"

He took off for the Superior's room without really registering the scream. He just knew the voice, knew it was Zexion...knew that Xemnas was doing something horrible. He ran into the room and saw Zexion on the floor, clutching at his hair, screaming. Axel ran to his side, pulling him up, trying to get him to calm down to no avail. Finally he looked up at Xemnas, who only smirked.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Axel shouted at his Superior. Xemnas chuckled.

"I made him relive it. Relive what YOU did to him. Think he'll want to be so lovey-dovey after this?"

"Why him, you sick bastard? He's never done a goddamn thing wrong in his entire nonexistence!"

"Before, it was about punishing you. Now it's about ruining any chance you have at happiness. Because every moment you're happy, I lose more of my hold over you. I can't have that, can I?"

Axel turned away, petting Zexion and whispering to him, trying in vain to get him to calm. Zexion's eyes were wide and empty, and the only reason his screaming had stopped was because his abused throat simply could not take the strain anymore. Axel pulled Zexion close, kissing his damp cheeks.

"Zexy...please...snap out of it..." He kissed Zexion's lips, only to have his love jerk away as though scalded. Axel felt his own tears falling down his cheeks. He gently set Zexion down, watching him curl into the fetal position. He turned to Xemnas.

"You didn't have to do this, you sick, sick bastard. I was under your control. I AM under your control, because I am terrified of what you'll make me do to him. Please...let him stop. I'll do anything for it to stop."

Xemnas regarded him with a critical eye.

"Anything?"

"Anything. I don't know what you want me to do, but I will do it. Just...please, make it stop."

Just like that, Zexion passed out. Xemnas stepped down, approaching Axel, who steeled himself for anything.

"You will submit to me fully, Eight. If I ask you to wash my underwear, you will do it. If I ask you to suck me off, you will do it. If I ask you to kill your best friend, you will do it. Or I will continue to bring up these memories in Zexion. Am I understood?"

Axel flinched as a hand traced his jaw, "Yes, Superior."

* * *

Zexion awoke in a bed not his own. He sat up quickly, finding himself fully clothed. The last thing he remembered was being in Superior Xemnas' room, and then...

And then...

He shook his head wildly. No.

Axel was sitting next to the bed, sound asleep. Zexion wondered how long he had been out. It was dark outside, meaning he had been asleep the better part of a day.

"Zexion?" Axel had awoken. Was that apprehension in his eyes?

"I don't need an 'I told you so', Axel."

A sigh of relief, "I wasn't intending to give you one. I didn't think he would stoop so low."

"Nor did I." Zexion clutched the sheets below him, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

A hand landed just barely on his face. For an instant, he wanted to pull away from his rapist.

But then his mind clicked in, and he leaned into the touch.

"I'm not sure how well I can handle being with you tonight, Axel."

"I'll wait as long as you need, just like I did before."

"Thank you." Zexion slid from the bed and out of the room before either could say another word.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Okay, major reason I haven't updated this one is that I had no inspiration for it. I had no idea where to take it from the last chapter.**

**Kuronue: Who would have thought that a dream would have told you where to go?**

**Yoru: I never dreamed (no pun intended) that a dream would reveal my next devastating move. But it did, and thus this story will end in the next couple of chapters. But for now, please enjoy this horrifically sadistic part of "Obeisance".**

Axel didn't have to wait long. Zexion was back the very next night, crawling into Axel's bed with him and clinging to his waist.

"Zexion?"

"I'm not going to let it affect us, Axel," Zexion whispered. Axel pulled his lover close, nuzzling his hair.

"I'm glad," he said just as quietly.

"But I have to know. What did Xemnas ask of you? I sort of barely heard your conversation, and I remember you telling him you'd do…do anything." Zexion's voice shook.

"He took a raincheck," Axel replied bitterly, recalling the Superior's stroke along his jaw.

"That doesn't sound like him."

"He probably just didn't have anything in mind at the moment." Axel tightened his hold on Zexion, sighing contentedly at the feel of the younger boy's skin against his own.

"But what if…?"

"As long as I have you to come back to at the end of the day, I don't even care." He leaned down and kissed Zexion, putting all his passion and love into it until the Cloaked Schemer melted into his touch.

* * *

Nothing happened for a week. Axel and Zexion spent every moment they could with each other, only separating once when Zexion had a short mission that lasted overnight. Most of the Organization left them alone, with the exception of Roxas and Demyx, who began to get close as they doted on the couple.

But then Axel was called into Xemnas' office, and he knew for a fact that Saix was on a mission. This knowledge made him extremely nervous as he entered the room. Xemnas smiled horribly as Axel walked in.

"Ready to start, Axel?"

"With all due respect, Superior, I'm not letting you fuck me just because Saix isn't here," Axel growled. In two long strides, Xemnas had him pressed against the wall.

"You will do as I tell you, Axel. Zexion doesn't have to be in the room for me to punish him for your disobedience."

Axel's eyes widened a fraction. Xemnas smirked.

"I don't want to fuck you, Axel, though it's tempting. Instead I only want you to…help me with a problem." He pressed against Axel, letting him feel his "problem" beneath his cloak. Axel gulped.

"Please don't, Superior. I belong to Zexion." Axel hated the pleading in his voice, but he hated the idea of sucking Xemnas off much more.

"You said you'd do anything. This is your first order." Xemnas unzipped his cloak, keeping Axel pinned with one hand.

"But…but I…"

"Axel, my lover is off on mission and I need you. Now get on your knees and do your job."

Axel sank to his knees, defeated. He knew that Xemnas would hurt Zexion again if he didn't do this, but he still felt like throwing up at the thought. His hands shook as he freed Xemnas' erection. He felt his Superior's hand threading through his hair as he tentatively tongued the very tip.

"Good boy," he heard Xemnas whisper above him. Axel closed his eyes tightly, held back his gag, and began.

* * *

Zexion sat on Axel's bed, trying to read a book, but failing as he worried about Axel. He knew in his no-heart that Xemnas would use Axel's submission to its fullest form, and the thought troubled him to his core. Not even the smallest part of him thought that Axel deserved it after what he'd done to Zexion; the Cloaked Schemer was far too in love with Axel for that. Instead he worried about what the punishment would do to Axel's psyche.

_I hope it doesn't make it as fragile as mine,_ he thought sadly. He looked up as the door to the bedroom opened, and Axel walked in, looking pale.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently. Axel stared at him for a moment, and then ran for the bathroom. Zexion winced as he heard the sickening sound of retching. Once Axel emerged, wiping his mouth, Zexion patted the bed next to him. Axel collapsed there, laying his head in Zexion's lap.

"What did he make you do?" the Cloaked Schemer asked, stroking Axel's wild hair.

"Suck him off," Axel growled quietly. Zexion sighed. His hand stopped stroking, and Axel grabbed his hand, kissing the palm.

"I'm sorry, Zexy. He said he'd hurt you again if I…"

Zexion shushed him gently, "It's okay. I mean, I understand. I'd do the same for you."

"It just made me feel like I was betraying you."

"You were protecting me, Axel." Zexion leaned down and planted a kiss on Axel's lips, but the Flurry of Dancing Flames pushed him away gently.

"You don't need to taste him."

"I don't taste him. I taste you." Zexion pulled himself out from under Axel's head and climbed on top of him, kissing him more deeply. Axel pulled him close and joined in.

"I love you," he whispered against Zexion's neck as he nuzzled it.

"And I you."

"Zexion, we have to get out of here. I live in constant fear that he'll make me…you know, again."

Zexion hesitated before saying, "So do I. But we can't leave, you know that. We'd have to disappear completely, which means we'd be separated from each other forever."

Axel growled to himself, "Let's see anything or anybody try to take you from me. I'll burn them to a crisp."

"I love it when you talk hot." Zexion laughed, unzipping Axel's cloak and kissing his collarbone.

"That was terrible," Axel said, fighting a smile.

"Puns are not my forte," Zexion replied, his mouth moving down Axel's body to his navel. Axel gasped as Zexion's talented tongue dipped into his belly button.

"Zexion…"

"I'm ready, Axel. I want to feel you, without Xemnas' help," Zexion breathed, sitting up and removing his own cloak.

"Are you sure?" Axel asked, running his hands down Zexion's sides.

"Positive." The Cloaked Schemer leaned down again and kissed Axel chastely, feeling his lover's hands slide down his back. He pushed at Axel's cloak, wanting it off. Axel arched, helping Zexion remove it. Then he pulled Zexion down flush against him, sucking on Zexion's earlobe and drawing a throaty moan.

"Axel…"

"I love you." Axel flipped them over so he was on top of Zexion, staring into his beautiful, flushed face and bright eyes. The Schemer pulled Axel down into another searing kiss.

* * *

Axel lay awake, holding Zexion close as he slept. He was happier than he could remember ever being, but something nagged at him.

_We'd have to disappear completely, which means we'd be separated from each other forever._

He looked down at his lover, taking in his beauty; he couldn't stand to lose him. But even as he thought it, he remembered that Zexion had admitted to being afraid that Axel would be forced to rape him again.

_Maybe it would be easier on him._ _To disappear. But could I live without him? Even for his own good?_

These troubling thoughts kept Axel awake throughout the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Well, most of you are asking for no death, no sad ending, Axel stay put, etc. I guess in the long run we all want a happy ending, but this story just doesn't lend itself well to that sentiment. It doesn't have a **_**sad**_** ending, per se, but it's not really **_**happy**_** either.**

**Kuronue: Don't lie.**

**Yoru: I'm sure it does kind of depend on your POV, right?…no, it's a tear-jerker. But anyway, this is the last chapter. It's a doozy, just to warn you. **

* * *

Axel was forced to "help" Xemnas twice more before Saix returned and took over. Each time, he would go back to Zexion's room and they would make love. Life was getting almost too sexual for Axel's liking.

However, once Saix returned Axel was free from his "duty" to Xemnas. He began spending all of his time with Zexion again, along with Roxas and Demyx who had gotten together and were usually kissing in a corner. Axel noticed that none of their kisses contained tongue; he wondered when had been the last time he was that innocent.

Zexion seemed no less inclined to make love now that Axel's duty to Xemnas was done, which caused no end of relief to Axel. There had been a small niggling doubt in his mind that perhaps Zexion hadn't really been ready, that he was only doing it because he felt sorry for his lover. However, the Cloaked Schemer's consistency in seducing Axel never wavered, and so the doubt disappeared without a trace.

As the days went by, Axel slowly forgot about his deal with Xemnas. He still feared that the Superior would make him rape Zexion, so he continued to do his missions and follow orders to the letter. But he did think that Xemnas was done with him otherwise.

And then he was called to his chambers. Axel heard the summons, and paled. Zexion eyed him strangely.

"Axel, what's wrong?"

"I've been summoned to Xemnas' chambers. Not his office, his chambers. Zexy, he's going to fuck me, I know he is." Axel sat on the bed, hard. Zexion gathered him into his arms, kissing his cheeks.

"Saix is back. Why would he need to do that? You're overreacting."

"I don't know, but why else would he summon me there?" Axel clutched Zexion's cloak, wanting to just stay in his arms. Zexion felt like crying; he knew as well as Axel did what Xemnas wanted.

"You don't have to go, Axel. If you're sure that's what he wants you for, you don't have to go. We'll just find another way to protect ourselves." Zexion kissed Axel gently, forestalling protest. Axel kissed back desperately, wishing, hoping the sweet taste would stay with him throughout his coming ordeal.

"Don't go," Zexion whispered between kisses, "You don't have to."

Images of himself, forcing Zexion down on the bed and demanding his submission, flooded Axel's mind even as he responded to his lover's kisses. He couldn't stand it, and knew it would happen if he didn't comply with Xemnas' wishes. He shut his eyes tightly and pulled away from Zexion.

"No. I'll do it. I'll do it for you and for us. I don't have a choice, Zexion." He got off of the bed and turned away, but Zexion grabbed his wrist.

"Axel…don't…" he whispered, tears marking his cheeks. Axel didn't turn; he knew that if he did, he would climb right back on the bed and kiss Zexion senseless until Xemnas punished him. Instead he pulled his wrist away and took a portal to Xemnas' room without looking back. He barely heard Zexion cry out.

"AXEL!"

Axel appeared in Xemnas' room to find the Superior and Saix sitting on the bed. Xemnas smiled and beckoned his Number Eight forward. No words were needed as Axel approached.

* * *

Zexion curled up in his bed, knees pulled to his chest. He tried to block out of his mind what he knew Axel was about to go through. He dove into his recent memories.

"_Axel…"_

"_Ready?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

_Euphoria. Heaven. Bliss. Even with the initial pain of entry, Zexion still felt the utter pleasure of being with Axel in this way. He gasped as his lover's tongue danced around his neck, adding to the experience as Zexion could never have imagined. As they moved together, Zexion wrapped his arms around his Axel's neck and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth and bringing them both to climax. _

_They lay panting for a long time. When Zexion could speak again, he whispered in Axel's ear._

"_I love you. So very much."_

Zexion's eyes snapped open, and he knew what he had to do. He opened a portal and stepped through into Xemnas' chambers.

Axel was on the bed, eyes shut tight as Saix hungrily stripped him. Xemnas lounged against the headboard of his bed, shirtless, watching Axel's discomfort with a satisfied smirk. Zexion was rooted to the spot, eyes wide. The Superior turned to him, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Come to save your lover, Six?" he asked mildly. Axel's eyes snapped open, and he sat up. Zexion saw that his coat had been removed, and his pants were open. They hadn't done anything yet, then.

"Yes, Superior. I ask that you leave him alone. He has paid his penance for his insubordination, and what you put him through now is completely superfluous."

"What about what he did to you, darling Zexion?"

Zexion flinched, "I am aware that he was under your influence, Superior."

Xemnas' face darkened. He shot a look at Axel, who quailed. Saix wrapped his arms around Axel's waist and chest, and started nibbling on his neck possessively. Zexion felt the echoes of anger starting in his chest.

"Number Seven, that is my lover you are biting," he snapped scathingly. Saix pulled away from Axel's neck and smirked, eyes flashing. Zexion's fingers itched for his Lexicon.

"For tonight, Zexion, he is our lover. He gave himself to me to save you. So I'm afraid I'll just have to order your dismissal from this room." Xemnas grabbed Axel's face and kissed his cheek mockingly, "Don't worry, I won't touch his lips. They're all yours."

Axel had shut his eyes again by now, and Zexion could have sworn he heard a slight whimper as Xemnas' hand trailed down the pyromaniac's chest.

"With all due respect, Superior, I'm not leaving without Axel," Zexion said, quietly but firmly. Xemnas shrugged.

"If you don't leave, I'll sic him on you." He tugged on Axel's hair as he said it. Zexion swallowed drily.

"I'm not afraid." It came out almost as a whisper, belying the truth of Zexion's words. But he stood firm, even as tears formed in his eyes.

"Zexion! Just leave!" Axel shouted, trying to move toward his lover. Saix held him back, renewing his assault on the pale neck.

"I'm not going without you. We can't keep living like this. I'm not afraid of you or the Superior, and I'm not going to live the rest of my half-life in stark terror of whether you're going to be made to hurt me!" The last words came out with passion, and the tears in Zexion's eyes spilled out.

"Zexy…" Axel whispered, reaching out a hand. Zexion gave him a small, watery smile.

"I love you, Axel," he breathed, reaching up a hand to wipe the tears.

"A sweet sentiment, but altogether useless," Xemnas growled. He stroked Axel's hair, "Go get him, then, Eight. You know you want to."

* * *

"What?...no…no, Superior, please!" Axel shouted. He wouldn't…he couldn't do this to Zexion again!

"And this time, you're going to feel it." Xemnas pushed Axel off the bed, Saix letting go just in time. Axel rubbed his neck and stared at Zexion, willing him to run.

"Zexy, go!"

Zexion shook his head, but Axel could see him shaking. And then he felt it – the prodding at his mind.

"No…no!" Axel whimpered, curling up in a ball and grasping his hair. He could hear the voice, feel the walls break, and suddenly Zexion looked so…delicious.

"Zexy, please run…" he begged, already moving toward his lover. Zexion backed away, slowly, and possibly unconsciously. But he resolutely didn't open a portal; instead he quickly trapped himself against a wall.

Axel felt like crying as he pressed his body against Zexion's and took a handful of silvery-blue hair, using it to yank Zexion's head back and expose his creamy throat. He heard a muffled sound of pain, followed by a whimper as Axel bit down on his neck. Zexion's hands came up and started pushing on him, trying to get him off, but Axel only let go of Zexion's hair in favor of grabbing and pinning his wrists against the wall.

"Axel…please…"

The whispered begging in his ears did nothing to deter his body, and Axel felt the tears spill over as he forced his mouth over Zexion's to quiet him. He purged the beautiful lips, and delved deep into Zexion's mouth with his tongue. He could feel Zexion fighting the hold on his wrists, and suddenly his Cloaked Schemer bit him hard. Axel jerked back, one half of him angry and the other desperately relieved.

But his traitorous body only threw Zexion to the ground, and pinned his wrists with one hand. The other busily opened Zexion's cloak, and his mouth traveled down the beautiful body, tracing the muscles and tasting Zexion's sweet flesh. His Cloaked Schemer writhed and bucked, tears shining on his cheeks as Axel's hand pulled his pants open and slipped in. The pyromaniac came up to suck on Zexion's ear, and at that moment Zexion chose to speak.

"No matter what you do to me, I love you," he whispered. Axel froze.

His body was his again.

It was in the words Zexion spoke, in the deep passion that ran underneath them. The love that he held for Axel wrenched his inhibitions back up faster than Axel could blink. And in that moment, Axel knew he could not allow this to go on.

Even though it would destroy him.

"I love you, desperately," he breathed into Zexion's ear. The tearful blue eyes widened, and he turned to look at Axel. The pyromaniac only kissed him, more passionately than ever before.

"No!" Xemnas shouted, but it was too late.

A large spike from Axel's chakram was buried in Zexion's chest. The Cloaked Schemer screamed into Axel's mouth. Axel pulled away from the kiss, tears falling onto his lover's face and mixing with the ones under Zexion's rapidly hollowing eyes.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" Axel sobbed as Zexion died, his body suddenly evaporating into darkness and ash, leaving only a cloak behind.

A hand tangled in his hair and wrenched his head up and around. He barely felt the harsh slap that followed, and ignored the fact that he was being dragged to his feet and slammed into a wall. All he could do was stare at the empty cloak on the floor, the terrible, wonderful thing he had done sinking in.

"I should kill you for what you've done," hissed Xemnas in his ear, wrenching Axel to wakefulness. He stared defiantly into the angry orange eyes before him.

"You attempted to rape and then killed your Superior. That's a huge offense."

"You forced my hand," Axel said, looking away. Xemnas used the hand holding Axel's hair to slam him against the wall.

"I should have you executed."

"Do it." Axel closed his eyes, feeling exhausted. He didn't see Xemnas' smirk.

"I think…not."

Axel's eyes snapped open and he stared at Xemnas, not believing what he was hearing.

"What?"

"I know you want me to. I can see it in your eyes. No, Axel, the better punishment would be to let you live, keep you here under my thumb, without your darling Zexion. Don't you think so?" Xemnas leaned down and ran his tongue up Axel's jaw, chuckling at the shudder. Axel felt the tears begin anew as he realized that he was going to be forced to live an eternal half-life without the man he loved.

He'd killed Zexion, set him free, only to chain himself down forever.

--Owari--

**

* * *

**

Yoru: Yep, you read that right. "Owari". The End.

**Kuronue: Yoru, be nice and tell them.**

**Yoru: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine. There is…A SEQUEL.**

**Kuronue: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!**

**Yoru: And it shall be called… "Obeisance 2".**

**Kuronue: You're kidding.**

**Yoru: No, I'm…yes, yes I am. It's actually called "Debt". And it will be out when I deem I've gotten enough reviews for this particular fiction. So off now, my poppet-kitten-scooter-treats, press the little purple button. And remember, if you kill me, you'll never know what happens next!**


End file.
